In general, a compressor is a mechanical device that compresses gas and generates increased pressure.
A compressor is typically installed in consumer electronics such as refrigerators, air conditioners, or vehicles and functions to compress a refrigerant. A compressor may be connected with a condenser and an evaporator to compress a refrigerant evaporated by the evaporator and supply the compressed refrigerant to the condenser.
There are various types of compressors such as reciprocating compressors, scroll compressors, and screw compressors. In the case of a scroll compressor, a pair of compression members, or scrolls, with three-dimensional involute curves may compress the refrigerant while gradually decreasing a volume in a space therebetween. Such scroll compressors may have low-noise and low-vibration properties, and as a result, may be suitable for use in consumer electronics or vehicles that in which low-noise and low-vibration operation are desirable.
Oil may be accommodated at a lower side of the compressor, and an oil channel may be formed in the compressor that guides the oil to a compression unit. The oil flows to the compression unit through the oil channel, thereby reducing abrasion in the compression unit, and increasing the operational lifespan of the compressor.